


It's too cold (for you here)

by alphabets0up



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, i think, nayeon hates umbrellas, oops jeong is a tsundere??, twice, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: Nayeon hates the rainy season. The storms, the winds, umbrellas, and just about everything that comes with it. Jeongyeon inadvertently makes sure she stays safe and warm.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	It's too cold (for you here)

It’s been three days.

Three days since the sunny weather woman told everyone to expect sweater weather during the afternoons for the entire week. Three days since Jeongyeon’s mother called her, somehow knowing better and telling Jeongyeon to prepare for a storm. It’s been three days and everyone around campus has been towing around umbrellas, raincoats and some even boots with how relentless the rain is.

Except for this one girl that seems to never get the hint.

Jeongyeon watches as the pretty brunette dashes through the rain for the third time this week with nothing but a bag on top of her head. Her clothes are soaking wet, and Jeongyeon’s surprised that she hasn’t gotten sick yet. Or that she attends classes just as unprepared as the previous days.

She’s a must be an idiot, or someone who really can’t be bothered, Jeongyeon thinks to herself. Though she must be as much of an idiot herself, to be so drawn to such a careless stranger.

As much as Jeongyeon wants to give her a hand, she always moves too fast for Jeongyeon to catch her, and she’s already made sure to bring an extra umbrella too.

But as luck would have it, the brunette woman slips. Jeongyeon’s quick reflexes send her running towards the woman, practically sliding through the wet tiles to get to her.

“Aaah—!”

“Woah!”

Jeongyeon crashes into something— no someone— as she tumbles down to the ground. Her quick reflexes grab onto the girl as she flips them over before they hit the tiles. Jeongyeon breathes a sigh of relief when she shifts despite the pain of landing on her back when she remembers that she decided to wear a raincoat today, despite Momo’s teasing that it looked tacky. In the end, her clothes are safe. 

The other woman, not so much.

“Yah!” A voice shouts, a hand smacking Jeongyeon’s shoulder repeatedly, “What was that for?!”

“Ow! Sorry, sorry,” Jeongyeon apologizes and shakes her head to get her now damp fringe out of the way, “I was just trying to help,” She mutters as she finally gets to take a good look at the woman on top of her.

“Help? I didn’t need any,” The woman huffs, dusting herself off of Jeongyeon as they both get up from the ground. She looks clearly displeased with her but Jeongyeon isn’t blind to admit that she’s… easy on the eyes. Nice to look at despite her disheveled and wet hair due to the continuously pouring rain.

“But you’re soaking wet!” Jeongyeon says after a pause, almost forgetting to respond if she hadn’t noticed how the woman in front of her is still very much drenched.

“What if I just like the rain?” The mystery woman counters with a raised brow.

“You’ll get sick that way,” Jeongyeon retorts, staring her down.

“If I do, then that’s none of your business,” The woman says, hugging herself. Jeongyeon frowns and thinks that she must feel cold. The rain hasn’t let up at all, nor has the wind. Before Jeongyeon can even respond to the woman, she suddenly follows up, “But of course I’m irresistible, so I guess I understand your concern. I’ll admit it’s cute, but no thank you.”

“What! No, what the—” Jeongyeon immediately backtracks and raises her hands, “That’s not it!” She gestures wildly as the woman in front of her flips her hair and struts away confidently.

“Hey!” Jeongyeon shouts, but the woman is already out of reach.

“Ugh,” Jeongyeon grumbles, shaking her head.

“This is what I get for trying to help.”

* * *

The next time Jeongyeon finds the mystery woman again, it’s still raining but she’s much more prepared now to make sure that the mystery woman stays covered and away from the rain. Creeping up behind the woman— she didn’t quite catch her name the last time after she so rudely assumed Jeongyeon’s kind intentions— Jeongyeon pushes her large umbrella open, covering the both of them before the shorter woman can even step out and run into the rain like the last time.

Honestly, Jeongyeon doesn’t even know why she keeps watching her and trying to help. But she can’t just let someone keep doing this, right?

The other woman screams out of shock, jumping and nearly falling over until Jeongyeon catches her wrist and pulls her back.

“No, hey! Get that _thing_ away from me!” The brunette screeches, suddenly trying to push Jeongyeon away from her.

“Rude. I’m not a _thing_ —” Jeongyeon lets go of her wrist and gets promptly smacked in the face.

“Ow! Why are you like this?!” Jeongyeon nearly drops the umbrella as she nurses her nose with her free hand.

“Not you!” She yells, hitting Jeongyeon’s arm and getting a few weird stares from those around them, “The, the—”

It’s at that moment Jeongyeon realizes what the woman’s been wildly gesturing at. By the time the blonde woman manages to close her umbrella, she’s already long gone.

“What’s her problem, seriously?” Jeongyeon huffs and scratches her head, “And why is she so jumpy, too?” She mumbles to herself, silently comparing the woman to a small bunny.

Cute, yet so easily startled.

Before Jeongyeon’s thoughts could go anywhere else, A laugh echoes not so far away from her, and Jeongyeon can already tell that it’s her roommate’s voice.

“Did that girl just... run away from you? What did you do this time?” Momo snorts as she moves to stand beside Jeongyeon, “Can’t say I’m surprised,” She shrugs and chuckles.

“Hey!” Jeongyeon frowns at her roommate who only laughs harder. “I just tried to lend her my umbrella and she just—” Jeongyeon gestures at the empty space where the girl used to be and then sighs, giving up, “But I bet you didn’t bring your umbrella either so just come with me so we can go home.”

“You go on ahead, I’m waiting for Sana,” Momo says and takes a huge bite of the ice cream cone she’s holding, getting some on her face.

“Of course you are,” Jeongyeon grumbles and pushes her umbrella open again. 

“Get home safe, grumpy!” Momo yells when Jeongyeon’s far enough from her. Jeongyeon can only flip her off back in response.

* * *

“Hyo, you won’t believe this!” Nayeon slams her books in front of Jihyo, causing a flurry of angry _‘shh!’s’_ from all around the library. Her studious best friend barely flinches at the noise and doesn’t even bother looking up.

“What is it this time?” Jihyo sighs and without looking up, reaches for Nayeon’s wrist to pull her down to sit.

“It’s that raincoat girl, again!” Nayeon huffs as she carelessly pulls her chair forward noisily and plopping down to sit, earning her a few more glares from the other students.

Jihyo continues highlighting and taking down notes. As much as Nayeon prefers to have her full attention whenever she has something to say, she understands how Jihyo doesn’t have a lot of time to study with her many responsibilities, so she settles for her best friend’s partial attention.

“This girl, Hyo, it’s like she follows me!” Nayeon says, “I get it, she has a huge crush on me or something... But she tried to put an umbrella over my head! Who does that?!”

“Hm,” Jihyo hums in acknowledgement, highlighting a phrase on her notes before speaking, “Normal people who are nice do that, Nayeonie. You’re the only person I know who hates being under umbrellas, she wouldn’t have known that,” Jihyo says and shrugs, her eyes skimming through her notes. 

Nayeon hates it when she’s right, which Jihyo always is. 

But it’s not like that stops her. Im Nayeon is an unstoppable force, after all.

“Sure, we’ll say she’s just ‘being nice’,” Nayeon says, rolling her eyes, “Hyo, didn’t you listen to me yesterday? She literally tackled me to the ground. She’s either a fan, or she definitely has a crush on me!”

“Nayeon, Not everyone who’s nice to you likes you—”

“Yup, that’s definitely it,” Nayeon says confidently, flipping her hair, “She’s lucky she’s cute, even with that stupid raincoat on… I won’t let her hopes down just yet,” She continues. Jihyo stops reading her notes, capping her highlighter to look at her best friend.

“Nayeonie—”

“Thanks, Hyo! I know what to do now,” Nayeon says and gets up just as loudly as she arrived, pushing her chair into the table, “Don’t worry about me! Good luck on your exams, Jihyo-ya!” 

“Nayeon…” Jihyo mutters when the hurricane that is Im Nayeon disappears, dragging her hands down her face.

Just as Jihyo decides to deal with her chaotic best friend later, she hears loud rustling and flapping of a stiff material.

“Hey Jihyo, is this seat taken?”

“Jeongyeon?” Jihyo says, stupefied at the sight of the woman, “Just _what_ are you wearing?”

* * *

Based on the bunny girl’s (mystery woman was much too long a name to call her with, Jeongyeon thinks) previous reaction to her kindness the last time, Jeongyeon’s decided to just bring a spare raincoat with her in case she finds the reckless woman running into the rain again. 

Holding onto the spare raincoat makes Jeongyeon wonder if the bunny girl has friends who cares about her wellbeing… or if they’ve tried and failed to get her to just avoid the rain.

Jeongyeon doesn’t understand how one could be this stubborn.

As if on cue, the woman enters her line of sight, just about ready to make a sprint into the rain. Sure the rain isn’t pounding like the first time they met, but that doesn’t mean that she should just go out into the open like that, Jeongyeon thinks.

Jeongyeon quickly strides forward and tosses her extra orange raincoat on top of the woman.

“What the—” The bunny girl practically yells, spinning around to face Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon can only cross her arms and look away, “Just take it so you’ll stop getting wet,” She huffs.

“Why do you care so much?” The bunny girl asks before a devilish grin suddenly encompasses her face. _Huh_ , Jeongyeon thinks, the girl has the most adorable bunny teeth too—

“Most of my admirers prefer to see me wet, you know?” The woman rests a hand on her hip as she smirks confidently at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon suddenly wishes to be blind for the rest of her life.

“That’s not— I don’t—” Jeongyeon fumbles for a response, much to the woman’s amusement, her grin growing wider by the second, “I— ugh. You know what, nevermind. Just stay out of the rain.”

“If it’s a name you’re looking for, it’s Nayeon,” Nayeon says confidently and actually puts the raincoat on, much to Jeongyeon’s surprise, “If it’s my number you want, you’ll have to work for it…” She continues but pauses, looking pointedly at the taller woman.

  
“It's Jeongyeon,” The taller woman says, disgust etched on her face.

“Jeongyeon,” Nayeon repeats, nodding to herself, “Work hard, Jeongie. I’ll see you around,” The woman turns around to brave the rain in her newly acquired raincoat, quickly leaving a bewildered Jeongyeon behind.

“Jeongie?” Jeongyeon huffs, “Who does she think she is?!”

* * *

Nayeon thinks it wouldn’t hurt to try, she thinks as she stares at the glaring orange raincoat that rests on her chair. The least Jeongyeon could’ve done was to not give her a raincoat that made her look like a neon road cone. Nayeon wonders why the taller woman even has this color, seeing as Jeongyeon herself wears a blue raincoat all the time. Shaking her head, Nayeon packs it into her bag and leaves to attend her classes.

The day goes by slower than usual. Nayeon spends the day wondering what Jeongyeon would think now that she’s actually planning to follow her advice. She also ignores Jihyo’s pointed stare at the neon orange that peeks out from her bag for the rest of the day.

* * *

By the time the rain’s back in full force, and students are either running home or waiting for the rain to let up, Nayeon’s already donned in Jeongyeon’s raincoat. For once, Nayeon tries not to bring too much attention to herself because of how ridiculous the raincoat looks. Sure, she may have joked about being gorgeous if she were just dressed in a garbage bag, but there was never a time in her life where she expected to walk out of school looking like a walking traffic hazard.

Nayeon’s about to run over when she sees the back of a familiar oversized raincoat in the distance, but stops herself at the last second when she realizes that the usual grumpy girl isn’t walking alone this time. Nayeon can clearly see her holding hands with another girl, and somehow the sight alone makes her blood boil.

Nayeon bites her lip, quickly realizing that she may not be in the position to be so unreasonably angry about something as simple as holding hands with another person. Maybe she’s just surprised— Nayeon tries to reason with herself— the other woman never seemed to be the touchy type. 

Before Nayeon can even turn around and pretend nothing happened, Jeongyeon turns around and meets her gaze.

For the first time, Nayeon’s the one speechless as she faces Jeongyeon in all her dumb, blue raincoat glory. 

The taller woman gives Nayeon a once over, one that felt too long for Nayeon. Despite Jeongyeon’s blonde fringe covering her eyes slightly, she felt the slow, lazy drag of Jeongyeon’s eyes over her form. The whole situation sends a shiver down her spine.

Nayeon swallows dryly, trying to ignore the soft giggle that comes out from the (annoyingly pretty) girl still clasping Jeongyeon’s hand. She wasn’t quite expecting the woman to have such a silent reaction. She isn’t quite sure why she can hear her own chest thumping so loudly either.

Jeongyeon nods once at Nayeon in approval of the tacky raincoat, or her body— Nayeon’s not quite sure with how long the woman checked her out— and, from out of nowhere, hands her a hot pack. Jeongyeon quickly turns around.

“Come on Sana, let’s go,” Jeongyeon tugs on the other woman’s hand, huffing.

Okay, Nayeon grasps at the hot pack in her hands and thinks as she feels her chest sink, maybe Jihyo is right.

“It’s rude to stare at a cute girl without saying anything, grumpy,” The other woman says pointedly at Jeongyeon before looking back and winking at Nayeon. 

Nayeon’s jaw drops. Just what sort of relationship were they in? 

“What?! I, I—” At Jeongyeon’s stammering, the other woman, Sana, can only laugh. 

“I can get home myself, don’t worry about me,” Sana says smoothly, “Momoring’s just too worried about me slipping or getting lost on the way home, but I’m a big girl now,” She says and giggles.

Nayeon watches as Jeongyeon’s jaw unhinges itself completely for a split second before her expression contorts into a grimace. 

“Sana, what the actual—” Before Jeongyeon can even finish, Sana lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand, pats her head and skips away, quickly opening her own umbrella as soon as she steps out into the open.

“I’ll see you, grumpy!” Sana shouts as she leaves Jeongyeon behind.

“Sana! Hey!” Jeongyeon yells back hopelessly before letting out a deep sigh. Nayeon can’t help but giggle at how strangely endearing Jeongyeon’s grumbling is.

“Must be harsh having your girlfriend abandon you all of a sudden,” Nayeon blurts out without thinking, “It’s probably the stupid raincoat, don’t you think?” She takes a jab at Jeongyeon’s misery.

“The raincoat isn’t stupid! You’ll get sick without it,” Jeongyeon grumbles, “And Sana is _not_ my girlfriend, I— I’m single,” She ends with another huff as she looks away. This time, Nayeon’s sure that her eyes aren’t playing tricks on her when she sees the faintest pink dusting Jeongyeon’s cheeks as the woman crosses her arms.

“Oh?” Nayeon can’t control the grin breaking out of her face, “Then again, I can’t blame her, especially if you’re wearing _that_ ,” She gestures towards Jeongyeon’s raincoat.

“What’s your issue with my raincoat, seriously?” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, “You’re even wearing mine right now!”

“That’s because _someone_ wouldn’t stop chasing me down if I didn’t,” Nayeon banters playfully, “I wonder who it is?”

“That’s because—” Jeongyeon begins to explain herself, but immediately shuts up. Nayeon thinks it’s because she knows it won’t— and it hasn’t— worked, “...Let’s just go home,” Jeongyeon says, resigned.

Nayeon takes the opportunity to attack, “Taking me home already? The least you could do is to take me out on a date first,” She says smoothly.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeongyeon practically yells as she power walks away, leaving Nayeon to catch up.

Jeongyeon’s beet red in the face as they walk together in comfortable silence, and Nayeon can’t help but feel both victorious and giddy.

* * *

For the next two days, Jeongyeon and Nayeon peacefully walk home together.

Well, as peaceful as they can be. They banter about anything and everything when they’re together. Jeongyeon offers Nayeon a hot pack before they leave, and Nayeon makes it a routine to buy Jeongyeon some snacks before they leave after getting tired of Jeongyeon ranting about being hungry on the way to Nayeon’s place. (It’s the complete opposite direction to Jeongyeon’s dorm. Nayeon pretends not to see Jeongyeon walk the opposite way as soon as she’s dropped her off.)

She could get used to this, Nayeon thinks, walking home with Jeongyeon.

But there’s definitely one thing she can’t stand about their little routine, but Nayeon intends to fix that.

* * *

While the weather seems to be having some brighter days, the rain still visits every now and then. Today however, the sky seems to have decided to give today a huge fuck you to everyone. 

Well to Nayeon in particular, at least.

The one time she decides to watch the weather report as per Jeongyeon’s advice, the weather woman, Kim Dahyun, warns everyone of a developing low pressure area. Knowing that her weather predictions aren’t always accurate (she blames Jeongyeon), she decides not to bring the ugly road cone raincoat with her.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Nayeon huffs as she slams the lecture hall door open, late to class and dripping wet. The professor pays her no mind and continues with their discussion. As she trudges her way to sit beside Jihyo, she can already feel her best friend’s judging stare.

“Don’t you ever watch the news?” Jihyo asks as Nayeon plops down on her seat.

“For once, I actually did,” Nayeon answers, which only makes Jihyo stare at her like she’s grown another head, “But I didn’t believe her.” _Because Jeongyeon told me not to,_ was at the tip of her tongue, but she quickly shut that thought down.

“Why wouldn’t you—” Jihyo stops herself, realizing who she’s talking to, “Forget I asked. I have some spare clothes in my locker that you can change into later. You’ll get sick if you stay like that,” Her best friend says as she grabs a towel from her bag, handing it to Nayeon.

Nayeon shakes her head at the thought of Jeongyeon telling her the exact same thing.

* * *

When Jeongyeon spots Nayeon approaching her after their schedules, she can’t help but frown.

“Didn’t I give you a raincoat?” Jeongyeon blurts out.

“You told me not to believe in the weather report!” Nayeon pouts, hugging herself as if attacked, and Jeongyeon makes sure to not stare for too long.

She sighs, “I told you to take the reports with a grain of salt,” Jeongyeon emphasizes, “Not to reject them entirely.”

“I guess we have no choice then,” Nayeon says inching closer towards Jeongyeon’s personal space, “You have to give me your raincoat,” She blinks slowly, looking up at Jeongyeon. The taller woman isn’t sure if she wants to vomit or combust.

“I already did,” Jeongyeon manages to spit out, “Y-you just didn’t bring it,” She finishes, stepping back.

Nayeon huffs and Jeongyeon pulls her umbrella out as a silent suggestion, causing Nayeon to glare at her.

The pair stare each other down.

That is until a loud crack of thunder echoes ominously, sending Nayeon barreling towards Jeongyeon.

“Jeong!”

“Hey, what the—!” 

The force that is Im Nayeon knocks the wind out of Jeongyeons lungs as they tumble into the open field. On instinct, Jeongyeon holds on tightly to Nayeon as they both fall to the wet ground. It feels a lot like their first meeting, with the both of them on the ground and absolutely drenched, Jeongyeon briefly muses before she’s suddenly pulled back into reality.

“Nayeon, are you kidding me?!” Jeongyeon yells, thinking that it’s another one of Nayeon’s many tricks until she realizes that the shorter woman is shivering on top of her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeongyeon asks in a softer voice as she sits up, bringing Nayeon with her. Jeongyeon tries to flip her now wet fringe to the side by shaking her head, but it doesn’t work.

The thunder cracks again, and the woman digs herself deeper into Jeongyeon’s chest.

Jeongyeon sighs softly, patting Nayeon’s back, “Huh, so you’re scared of thunder,” She says, but there’s no bite to it unlike their usual banter. Nayeon still refuses to look up, still shaken by the storm.

With another sigh, Jeongyeon takes off her raincoat and wraps it around the woman who’s already drenched. If Nayeon didn’t get sick before, she definitely will now, Jeongyeon thinks as she slowly stands up, guiding the shorter woman with her.

“We’ll have to share an umbrella,” Jeongyeon says bluntly, as Nayeon clenches her own fists, squeezing her eyes shut.“We’ll get sick at this rate.”

Nayeon’s only response is to nod weakly. With that. Jeongyeon repositions the woman, tucking her to her side and manages to get the umbrella open without Nayeon going completely hysterical.

“Just hold on to me, okay?” Jeongyeon cranes her neck a little to try to look Nayeon in the eye.

“Okay,” Nayeon finally speaks, albeit softly, and Jeongyeon makes it her mission to get the shorter woman home safely.

* * *

When Jeongyeon manages to escort Nayeon to her dorm, she’s greeted by a familiar face as soon as she knocks.

“Jeongyeon?” Jihyo’s brows are raised, holding the door open as she stands mildly shocked. 

“Jihyo?” Jeongyeon tries her best to make her embarrassment less apparent when the other woman finally sees Nayeon tucked to her wearing her blue raincoat, knowing that Jihyo’s seen her wearing the exact same thing a few days ago. She feels more than sees Nayeon digging deeper into her side.

“Oh,” Jihyo says in a tone Jeongyeon can’t decipher, “I can’t say I’m surprised. Come in, please,” She shrugs and ushers them in. Jeongyeon wants to ask why, but can’t find the opportunity to as Nayeon quickly detaches herself from Jeongyeon once Jihyo closes the door.

“You should both get changed,” Jihyo looks at both of their drenched forms, “Nayeonie probably has some extra clothes you can wear,” She says to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon’s quick to shake her head, “No, I should be going. I’m just here to drop her off,” She shrugs and looks to the door.

“You should stay,” Jihyo says quickly. Jeongyeon can see Nayeon frowning from her peripheral, “I was just about to go to Mina’s place, and Nayeonie really needs someone now,” Jihyo says as if she isn’t wearing an apron over her own clothes and a bandana over her hair much like _Cooking Mama._ Jeongyeon and Nayeon both roll their eyes.

“I don’t need anyone, Hyo! I’m not a kid—”

The thunder roars, even louder than before and Nayeon’s quick to bend down and cover her ears.

“Uh huh,” Jhyo says, looking at Nayeon’s prone form before turning to face Jeongyeon, “Anyway, I’ll be going now. Take care of Nayeonie, or I’ll kill you!” She says with a saccharine smile that only sends shivers down Jeongyeon’s spine.

Jeongyeon’s too petrified to say anything, and when she finally manages to move, Jihyo’s already out the door.

With a resigned huff, Jeongyeon looks down at Nayeon looking much like a frightened bunny.

“Come on, you have to get changed before you get sick,” Jeongyeon says, but doesn’t receive a response. She decides to try something else, “Y’know, they say idiots can’t catch colds but that’s a myth.”

“Who are you calling an idiot, Yoo Jeongyeon?!” Nayeon quickly gets up from the ground, hitting Jeongyeon’s shoulder as if nothing happened.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, trying to hide the smug grin peeking out of her lips, “I didn’t say it was you, but if the shoe fits…”

“Yah!”

* * *

Somehow, a single sneeze from Nayeon convinces Jeongyeon to stay the night. And with some added flair and dramatics to pretend that she wasn’t as scared as Jeongyeon thought, (Which she was, but she hated how Jeongyeon looked like a kicked puppy because of it) she even manages to get the grumpy woman to cuddle her in her sleep. As much as Jeongyeon kept complaining about the whole ordeal, Nayeon knows that it’s just a façade.

She’s sure of it because when she wakes up, she doesn’t feel Jeongyeon’s arms around her waist, but she does smell the scent of bacon floating in the air. Nayeon knows it’s not Jihyo cooking since the woman’s sworn off of it recently to follow some sort of strict diet that Nayeon doesn’t want to bother with.

When Nayeon pads into the kitchen, Jeongyeon’s humming an unfamiliar tune. She grins and creeps behind Jeongyeon slowly. Nayeon’s hands are behind her back while the other woman begins to plate the food.

“I knew it,” Nayeon exclaims, shocking Jeongyeon. But before the taller woman can react, Nayeon tiptoes and whispers in her ear, “You care about me.”

“As if,” Jeongyeon denies once her own shock has subsided, “What if I just wanted a free meal by raiding your pantry?” She says just as quietly.

  
Nayeon rolls her eyes affectionately and steps back, “You could’ve easily left me alone after the first time you tried to help me, you wouldn’t have cuddled me while we slept just because I asked for it, and you wouldn’t be making two plates of food for breakfast while wearing my sweater right now… I could go on, Jeongie.”

Jeongyeon huffs and abruptly turns around, shoving the extra plate of food into Nayeon’s hands. They both sit on the kitchen island’s stools and Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything when Nayeon slides into the seat right beside hers.

“You’re so soft for me,” Nayeon giggles as Jeongyeon hands her some cutlery.

“In your dreams,” The other woman replies while aggressively shoveling a combination of bacon, eggs, and rice into her mouth. Nayeon can’t help but find her puffed up cheeks adorable.

“If you say that you’re soft for me, maybe I’ll actually walk with you under an umbrella again,” Nayeon says, still watching Jeongyeon wolf down her meal.

At that, Jeongyeon stops in her tracks entirely, swallows, and looks at Nayeon incredulously, “W-What makes you think I care about that? Even after everything, you didn’t get too sick anyway... It— It was just one sneeze. I’m convinced idiots really can’t catch colds now,” Jeongyeon tries to deflect as she goes back to glaring at her plate of food like it offended her.

“You have a point,” Nayeon says, ignoring Jeongyeon’s last comment as she rests her arms on the counter. Feeling rather bold, she adds, “How about this, I’ll wear your stupid raincoat and go on a date with you if you kiss me right now.”

Nayeon can see the gears in Jeongyeon’s head turning and her ears progressively becoming redder at the proposition.

“L-Look,” Jeongyeon stutters as she turns to face a grinning Nayeon, “I’m only doing this because you’re stubborn and you’ll definitely get sick without my raincoat,” She learns forward and comes closer to the woman.

“Sure you are,” Nayeon quips, now just a breath away from Jeongyeon, “Without _your_ raincoat, I’d definitely be dead right now,” She responds dryly.

“You’re so annoying,” Jeongyeon huffs, just a breath away from Nayeon’s lips.

  
“You like it though,” Nayeon says, leaning on the taller woman’s forehead as she waits patiently.

“You’re lucky I do,” Jeongyeon breathes out and finally finds the courage to kiss her.

* * *

The next time the sunny weather woman warns of a rainy day, Nayeon’s already prepared. She wears a blue raincoat, with packs of rice crackers in her hands, and waits for Jeongyeon, her grumpy, walking road cone to take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> idk is this how you write 2yeon? did it work??


End file.
